engasadafandomcom-20200214-history
Sportacusladdin
Sportacusladdin is Engasada Juventud's movie-spoof of "Aladdin" and the first 3D feature film worldwide. The film was later shown in 2D on YouTube. Cast: *Aladdin - Sportacus (LazyTown) *Jasmine - Stephanie (LazyTown) *Genie - Jake (Jake and the Never Land Pirates; w/ Izzy, Cubby, and Skully as extras) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Patch the Pirate Pup (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Rabbit Genie - Hip-Hop Bunny (Dora the Explorer) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky) *Sheep Genie - Cap (PoppetsTown) *Old Man Genie - Captain Buzzard Bones (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Little Boy Genie - ChillyZack (Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Fat Man Genie - Captain Frost (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Captain Flynn (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Red Jessica (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Leopard Genie - ??? (Lulu's Islands) *Goat Genie - ??? *Harem Genie - Jewel Sparkles (Lalaloopsy) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Captain Gizmo (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Super-Spy Genie - Conan Edogawa (Case Closed) *Teacher Genie - Herschel Agasa (Case Closed; w/ Richard Moore as an extra) *Table Lamp Genie - Pip the Pirate Genie (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Bee Genie - Brightly (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Submarine Genie - Toot (Toot the Tiny Tugboat) *Gigantic Genie - Shade the Shadow Pirate (Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Cheerleader Genies - Mane 6 Equestria Girls (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Jafar - Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) *Old Man Jafar - Chi-Fu (Mulan) *Snake Jafar - A Huge Snake (Geng: The Adventure Begins) *Genie Jafar - Lord Fathom (Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest) *Iago - Edison (LeapFrog) *Abu - Doki (Doki; w/ his friends as extras) *Camel Abu - ??? (Dora the Explorer) *Horse Abu - ??? (Dora the Explorer) *Duck Abu - ??? (Go, Diego, Go!) *Ostrich Abu - ??? (Go, Diego, Go!) *Turtle Abu - ??? (Go, Diego, Go!) *Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Golias the Elephant (My Big Big Friend) *Toy Abu - Robot Dog (LazyTown) *Carpet - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Sultan - Mayor Milford Meanswell (LazyTown) *Rajah - Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) *Rajah as Cub - Puppy Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Razoul's Henchmen - Guard Leaders (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Peddler ⁃ Stingy (LazyTown; w/ his Car as his Camel) *Gazeem the Thief ⁃ Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Woman at the Window - Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Pinky Dinky Doo and friends (Pinky Dinky Doo) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Rachel Moore, Serena Sebastian, and Kirsten Thomas (Case Closed) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Eva Kadan (Case Closed) *Necklace Man and Woman - Salleh (Upin & Ipin) and Mei Mei (Upin & Ipin) *Fat Ugly Lady - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Two Hungry Children - Chloe and Jet (Chloe's Closet) *Prince Achmed - Di Lung (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Two men watching Prince Achmed ⁃ Badrol and Lim (Geng: The Adventure Begins) *Omar - Muthu (Upin & Ipin) *Pot Seller - Jarjit (Upin & Ipin) *Nut Seller - Mail (Upin & Ipin) *Necklace Seller - Ah Tong (Upin & Ipin) *Fish Seller - Ehsan (Upin & Ipin) *Fire Eater - Pickle (Toddworld) *Boy wanting an apple - Ziggy (LazyTown) *Farouk - Pak Mail (Geng The Adventure Begins) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Marina (Fishtronaut), Julia (Fishtronaut), and Earth (Earth to Luna!) *75 Golden Camels - ??? or as themselves *53 Purple Peacocks - ??? or as themselves *Exotic-Type Mammals - ??? or as themselves *95 White Persian Monkeys - ??? or as themselves *60 Elephants - ??? or as themselves *Llamas - ??? or as themselves *Bears and Lions - ??? or as themselves *Brass Bands - ??? or as themselves *Forty Fakirs - ??? or as themselves *Cooks and Bakers - ??? or as themselves *Birds that Warble on Key - ??? or as themselves *One of Flamingos - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) Note: This cast was change since September 22, 2015. Scene Index: *Sportacusladdin Part 1 - "LazyTown Nights"/A Dark Night *Sportacusladdin Part 2 - Sportacus on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Sportacusladdin Part 3 - Sportacus Fights with Prince Di Lung/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Sportacusladdin Part 4 - Princess Stephanie's Dream *Sportacusladdin Part 5 - Robbie Rotten and Milford's Conversation/Stephanie Runs Away *Sportacusladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Robbie Rotten's Evil Plan *Sportacusladdin Part 7 - Sportacus Arrested *Sportacusladdin Part 8 - Stephanie Confronts Robbie Rotten *Sportacusladdin Part 9 - Sportacus Escapes with Old Chinese Man *Sportacusladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Sportacusladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2; A Narrow Escape) *Sportacusladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Jake (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Sportacusladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Jake (Part 2) *Sportacusladdin Part 14 - Milford Upbraids Robbie Rotten *Sportacusladdin Part 15 - Sportacus' First Wish *Sportacusladdin Part 16 - Robbie Rotten Makes his Move/"Prince Sportacus" *Sportacusladdin Part 17 - Milford Rides on Dusty Crophopper *Sportacusladdin Part 18 - Sportacus Argues with Jake/Sportacus Goes to Stephanie *Sportacusladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Sportacusladdin Part 20 - Sportacus Almost Spills the Beans/Sportacus and Stephanie's Kiss *Sportacusladdin Part 21 - Sportacus Gets Ambushed/Jake Saves Sportacus' Energy *Sportacusladdin Part 22 - Robbie Rotten Gets﻿ Exposed *Sportacusladdin Part 23 - Sportacus' Depression/Edison Steals the Lamp *Sportacusladdin Part 24 - Milford's Announcement/Jake's New Master is Robbie Rotten *Sportacusladdin Part 25 - "The Greatest Genie" *Sportacusladdin Part 26 - Robbie Rotten's Dark Wishes/"Prince Sportacus (Reprise)" *Sportacusladdin Part 27 - The End of the Earth *Sportacusladdin Part 28 - Sportacus vs. Robbie Rotten (Part 1; Robbie Takes Over LazyTown) *Sportacusladdin Part 29 - Sportacus vs. Robbie Rotten (Part 2) *Sportacusladdin Part 30 - Sportacus vs. Robbie Rotten (Part 3) *Sportacusladdin Part 31 - Happy End in LazyTown *Sportacusladdin Part 32 - End Credits Category:Engasada Juventud Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:3D films Category:Currently worked Category:Candidates for deletion